


something special

by shiyunn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiyunn/pseuds/shiyunn
Summary: Dream and George both know theyre more than friends but they never really talked about that. Until one night Dream gets a little too possessive of George.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 277





	something special

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Im back again with another short one shot of Dreamnotfound! Once again, if Dream and/or George express that they are not comfortable with this I will be taking it down. Dont spead this work to the CCs, thank you! Enjoy :)

The room is silent. Only the sound of George's soft, steady breathing fills the air. Jet lag had hit George harder than he had anticipated. Dream can't help but smile as George pulls him closer, burying his head in Dream's neck. Dream didn't have a spare room for George to sleep in so they had settled on both sleeping in Dreams bed. Not that either of them minded anyways. 

Actually they both preferred it this way. The warmth of holding each other closely felt nice. Dream wouldn't mind spending every night like this. Dream carefully played with George’s hair, doing his best to not wake George up. George's breath felt warm against his neck. 

Dream and George weren't exactly friends, both of them knew that but they'd never spoken about it. They would flirt and joke around but they never went further than that. They loved each other. Even if George wouldn't admit to it on stream, he would say it late at night over discord calls that felt strangely intimate. They weren't friends but they weren't together either, they were something special. Something that didn't need a label. 

Being up late talking isn't unusual for them. They would often be awake at 3am editing or recording with Sapnap. But some nights it would just be Dream and George. Dream loved those nights the most. He loved hearing the excitement in Georges voice as he finally got his code to work or when he beat Dream in one of their in game fights. Some nights they wouldn't be doing anything in particular. They would just talk about everything and nothing. Sometimes they would connect to the call from their phones and whisper loving words to each other as they fell asleep.

Having George fall asleep in his bed, holding him was all Dream could have imagined it being. He thought about it often on those long warm summer nights but having it happen in real life was beyond all of his expectations. George's pale skin gleamed in the moonlight that shined through the window. It made him look even more beautiful in Dream’s eyes. 

George shifts on top of Dream, laying his head on Dreams chest. Dream wondered if George could hear his heartbeat. He looked down at George who was sleeping peacefully on him, legs tangled together as their bodies were pressed against each other. He looked comfortable, almost vulnerable. George never let his guard down on stream. He was very private about his life and feelings. Seeing him in this way made Dreams heart shutter. 

George mumbled some words Dream couldn't quite catch. “I… love… you..” Dreams heart skipped a beat when he realized. He had heard George say this countless times before but hearing him say like this made something within him jump with joy. Dream leaned down to kiss his forehead gently. George's eyes flutter open. His long lashes looking ever so pretty as he stares up at Dream. 

“Did I wake you up?” Dream whispers softly.   
“Mhmmm” George snuggles closer to Dream. “I don't mind though.” 

“You talk in your sleep.” 

“I know, what did i say this time?” 

“You said that you love me.” 

“Well I do.” 

George rolls over so he's lying next to Dream. Dream turns his head stares into George's eyes that are shining in the same moonlight that makes his skin glow. “You're so pretty” 

George leans closer. “Really?” 

They're close enough for Dream to feel George's breath against his lips. They've done affectionate things before, but never kissed. Dream nervously looks down at George's lips and locks his eyes there. “Yeah.” 

George gets the hint and closes the remaining space between them. The fireworks Dream imagined being there when they kissed don't go off. Instead they're replaced with a warm fuzzy feeling. It feels safe, comforting. Like home, as if it was meant to be this way. George's lips are warm and soft against his own. Dream puts his hand on George's waist as he deepens the kiss, their lips moving together in perfect sync. George's hand in Dreams hair. It's perfect. 

They pull apart to catch their breaths but stay as close as possible, noses brushing together.

“Be mine.” The words fall out of Dream's mouth before he can stop himself from saying them. They've been fine with not defining their relationship but Dream couldn't help but want the confirmation that George would only do this with him. He wants George to be his and his only. 

George smiles at him softly and pecks Dreams lips. “I'm yours.” 

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or give a kudo if you liked it! 
> 
> If youre interested in it my twitter is @ibeshiyun


End file.
